


A Little Lesson

by vitriol



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Gore, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitriol/pseuds/vitriol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yosuke's first discussion with his shadow did not prove to be successful, Shadow Yosuke is back with a more extreme method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really done this oh my god I am so sorry if it's not good

He thought he had been unconscious. Or dead. Now that he thought about it, dead would have been much better. But when his eyes flickered open and the familiar surroundings filled up his view, Yosuke grit his teeth, swallowing down the feeling of disappointment. Not even this world could give him the death that he had recently yearned so much. 

He hung from his wrists, his feet unable to touch the ground. Before his body was covered in cuts and bruises, he was able to lift himself up. Now, he could only hang limp, like a sack of meat. And if they kept doing this to him, then that would be a very accurate description of him, literally. 

Pain was spread all across his body, and the pain from every single injury had simply come together, throbbing dully at every single corner of his skin. It was painful, Yosuke knew, but maybe not as painful as it had been before. Or maybe he had just gotten too used to it. 

The sound of footsteps brought his attention back to the scene. Weakly, he lifted his head, only to see a pair of bright yellow eyes gleaming at him. The brunette yelped in surprise, his eyes wide with a reborn fear. The person in front of him was too much like him, in every single aspect of appearance. From the last hair on his head, he was exactly like him. It was his shadow self, the self proclaimed 'true' self, and the one who had been mercilessly torturing him.

"Hello, partner." He greeted him, cold and mockingly. Just the simple sound of his voice made Yosuke's stomach churn in anger and anxiety. What would he do now? "You're such a cute sleeper. The blood on your skin really compliments you, you know." He toyed with the knife in his hand, tossing it around carelessly. There was no reason for him to be worried about getting hurt any ways. The only one who would be getting hurt would be his precious, pathetic self.

Yosuke glared at his other self, although a weak one, compared to the ones he sent him before. Everything that he said would be used against him, but if he said nothing, then maybe he could get under his shadow's skin just a bit more. Despite the fear, the need to have the last word, or the last mocking expression was much more important than his well being.

He knew he wasn't going to live to tell the tale any way. 

But his shadow knew what he was thinking. "It's not going to have any use on me, just so you know. You truly are a dumbass, aren't you? Thinking that a lack of words would hurt me." He sneered, twirling the weapon in his hand before gripping it tightly at the hilt. "I don't really feel like hearing you spout the same bullshit you always do. Hearing you scream is more than enough for me." His tone was low and dangerous, but his expression was one of a grin wicked enough to send a shiver through Yosuke's spine. 

His grin widened, as he sauntered to Yosuke, the knife never leaving his hand. Face to face, he raised an eyebrow in amusement. "As long as you're here," he whispered, "you'll be all mine."

And the response was almost immediate. Yosuke, defiant as always, decided to respond to his comment, not with words, but by spitting at his Shadow's face, between the eyes, before flashing him the most triumphant grin he could muster.

Taken aback, his counterpart stumbled a few steps back, before wiping his face. Indignation could not even begin to describe what he felt. Anger was too weak of an emotion. Rage, was a slightly better way of describing it. But whatever it was, it boiled in his stomach, and quickly rose to the surface. Those bright yellow eyes were no longer mocking, but sharp with anger, his teeth gritting, and the hand on the knife tightening its grip.

Maybe, Yosuke noted with a gulp, what he did hadn't been the smartest thing he had done in a while. But it didn't matter, he thought. After all, he was going to die. He had already resigned himself to that fact. But he could put up a strong front. "They're gonna get here soon." He threatened, though his hoarse voice made it much less threatening than what he wanted. "They'll be here, and they'll kick your ass back to the fuckin' stratosphere." 

And his shadow stared at him, yellow and brown locking together for seconds, before he broke it off. And laughed. He laughed, cold and merciless, which rang across the room with an unforgiving echo. "You can't fool me. You can't fool anyone with that shitty lie." He sneered, coming right up close to his other self. "No one's coming for you. Not Chie, not Rise, not anyone. Not even your precious little /partner/." The shadow added, basking in the pleasure of seeing Yosuke's grin slide off his face, to feel the internal turmoil. 

"In fact, you've already given up, haven't you?! You've already resigned to your death." Shadow Yosuke scoffed, beginning to unbutton his other self's uniform, despite the weak squirms from his human self. The uniform itself was already in taters, and the skin below it was in various colours as different bruises began to blossom and mix together. The blood on some of the injuries were drying up, while they oozed out of other injuries. 

"Will you stop touching me like that?!" Yosuke protested. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Damn, I know I'm pretty hot, but I'm not interested in myself like that!" The teenager squirmed, the chains rattling and the cold cuffs hitting his already bruised wrists. The fact that he still had enough strength to do so was a pleasant surprise to the shadow.

"Oh, /me/," He emphasized the 'me', knowing very well how much his other half hated to admit that they were one in the same. "You know I could do whatever I want with you right now. You're powerless." Shadow Yosuke trailed a finger from one side of the abdomen to the other, like a doctor planning to make his first incision. "You already know that your friends won't come to save you. It sure hurts doesn't it? The pain of being abandoned." 

Yosuke could only grit his teeth, but he could keep silent for only so long before his pride took over. He knew he wasn't supposed to deny his shadow self, but goddamn, he couldn't let himself get walked on like that! "Shut the hell up!" He yelled. "They're not here now, but they'll get here eventually!" Even if he didn't believe it, even if it was true that he had for the most part believed that this was it, he could not truly give up hope. Souji couldn't leave him like that. He couldn't simply be forgotten like that, that was unacceptable. 

But his shadow knew, it knew everything. And because of that, he laughed at Yosuke's reply. He laughed, with a touch of insanity that pierced through his human self. "Oh, you're so funny. Trying to deny all your mental pain, but you can't hide anything from me. It's impossible to hide something from your own self." With those cold words, he drew out the knife again, which turned into something smaller, a scalpel. Maybe it was smaller, but it was just as deadly, or even more so. 

He held it between his fingers, as he continued to speak. "You always hide your problems, putting up that happy persona. I thought we already had a chat about this, me." He chuckled, placing the cold blade against Yosuke's skin. He could feel each heavy, shaky, breath that his human self took, his scared brown eyes staring down at him. "Oh? Where did all that confidence go? Oh come on, don't move so much. I might make a wrong move and-" a small swipe of the scalpel, cutting open another injury. "-oops." The shadow muttered, though from the look in in his eyes, it was obvious that it wasn't a mistake. 

"Every time you're hurt, you always, always keep it inside." Shadow Yosuke began to speak, "But that's not healthy, you know. Sometimes, you have to show, " He put the scalpel against Yosuke's skin again, this time, and began to make a slow incision throughout his abdomen. 

And Yosuke screamed. Unlike all the other cuts, this one was deeper, longer, and it burned intensely. He screamed until his throat gave out, fighting against the chains, just for a chance that one of them would break off. The universe would not give him that chance though. This couldn't be real, it simply couldn't. He wondered if anyone was watching, and if they were, why wouldn't they come to his help. Had they truly abandoned him? The mix of physical and psychological pain made him feel sick, and he had to swallow it back down. No need to look any worse.

But the screams were a delight to his shadow, whose dark hands were already covered in fresh blood. From the small opening, he could see the muscles, blood vessels twitching to stop the blood flow, but it was not enough. He had to go deeper. "And yet this doesn't even compare to half of your sadness, does it? Isn't this what you really want to do? Scream in agony? It seems that our first chat was not enough for you to realize this. Don't worry, though. I'll let you get all that pain out. I'll let you show it to whoever sees." And with that, he dug in again with the scalpel. The screams vibrated throughout the empty walls. He could feel the membranes ripping, more blood flowing out. It was truly gruesome. 

"That's what happens when you hide your feelings, me." Shadow Yosuke stated, his yellow eyes staring at his other's face. Yosuke's eyes were screwed shut, his jaw tightly shut, as the only sound that came from him were ragged, short breaths. "Your resentment towards this town," the shadow began again, and at the middle of the incision, he began to cut again, this time upwards. Yosuke's mouth opened for a scream, but nothing came out. The blood loss was beginning to get to him, and the shadow didn't mind that much. Sometimes, silence was a virtue. "Saki's rejection. How she lied about her true feelings, when in truth, she always /hated/ you." At the mention of the girl, he cuts in deeper, more than he should have. From the pained cry, and the feeling of deeper muscle, he suspected that he had cut an organ. The liver? Oh well, it didn't matter.

"But that's not enough, isn't it?" He muttered, caressing Yosuke's face with a bloody hand. Blood loss was keeping him on the verge of unconsciousness, but he wouldn't let his human self have that bliss. He had to prove his superiority, and someone had to be there to watch him. "Not even that undying jealousy towards your so called friend." He put the scalpel against the bloodied skin once more, below the diaphragm, making one last cut, identical to the one on the bottom. 

Like doors, the cut skin was pulled open, revealing the organs inside. They all fit nicely, like a jigsaw puzzle, the liver slightly cut from that one mistake. "Hey, me," Shadow Yosuke whispered, coming up to his human self's face, "if they're you're friends, why aren't they here now?" 

Walking away, the shadow observed his work of art with a twisted grin. He felt like he could call it a day, and walk away, wait for that brat to die. He could if he wanted to, but his lesson was still not over. There was something that Yosuke still needed to expose. Walking back to the table, he picked up a glass of a clear liquid, concentrated sulfuric acid.

"But you still hurt inside don't you? Of course you do. Nothing hurts more than the pain of that unrequited love you have. Screw Saki-senpai, it was Yu who caught your eye, didn't he? And yet he didn't notice you like he did, going off with that pop star bitch." He watched the barely conscious teen screw his eyes shut, in an attempt to block the harsh words, but they kept coming, "That hurt didn't it? To see your lovely little partner making out with some whore." And the laughter that followed after, cold and unforgiving, but yet, mixed with some underlying pain. But that was no problem. 

"It'll all be over soon, though." the shadow muttered, as he brought the glass up to Yosuke's lips, forcing the liquid acid down his throat. It was then when it all went to hell. Watching the opened abdomen, he saw the stomach beginning to open up like wet paper, its blood and contents beginning to spread throughout the rest of the organs. On the outside, Yosuke was coughing, no, vomiting blood in large quantities, as his internal organs began to burn from the chemicals, his body convulsing in pain. 

It was only then when he stopped, that Shadow Yosuke got a look at his work of art. And after a moment, he grinned.


End file.
